


Ant Man Annihilates Thanos - End of Anal

by maki_sensei16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Comedy, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Macro/Micro, Marvel Universe, Memes, Microfic, Public Masturbation, Voyeurism, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maki_sensei16/pseuds/maki_sensei16
Summary: A fanfiction based on the Thanos/Antman Endgame memes, requested and co-written by my brother. If you know the memes, you know what to expect. I am so sorry.





	Ant Man Annihilates Thanos - End of Anal

Ant Man Annihilates Thanos - End of Anal

“Do you know da wey? To defeat Thanos?” T'Challa asked looking at Antman with great seriousness. Scott gulped. He did know da wey, all too well. The most concerning part of it was not WHAT he had to do, but the fact that the thought of it…it EXCITED him.

Personally, he couldn’t wait to crawl up in between those sweaty purple pearls of pleasure, to encase himself in Thanos’ thick, juicy walls. “I do, but, you guys might not like it.” 

Black Panther growled and made a fist so hard that his knuckles turned white. “It does not matter how you do eeet. It must be done, for WAKANDA!” Ant Man didn’t have time to think about it too much, before they knew it, he heard it.

‘OH LORD HE COMING’ he thought. He could hear it, the powerful CLAPPING of Thanos’ ass cheeks clapping, so meaty and THICC, almost wet as they SMACKED together.

He was a literal GOD of a man, with the power to destroy the other half of the universe with an exceptionally powerful ass clap if he wanted to. Antman felt his skin crawling like it was covered in some sort of colony of six legged insects that mindlessly served a kween. 

He forced himself to move towards the purple hunk, his muscles veiny, pulsating and hard. “Oh ho? Are you approaching me?” The amethyst skinned beast spoke, a smirk splashed upon his impossibly manly face, his square chin looking like it was sculpted by the gods themselves.

He responded, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. “I can’t crawl up your ass without getting closer!” Thanos stopped in his stride, his ass cheeks making a clap as loud as thunder as his movement ceased. It physically shook the other Avengers. Thor looked deadass impressed.

Thanos’ expression changed from one of confusion to one of shock. While he was trying to figure out what Antman had meant, Scott had shrunk down to the size of a hamster, not a dwarf hamster mind you, a good, medium sized hamster.

Thanos was so dummy thick that he hadn’t even felt anything until Antman had crawled up his absolute tree trunks of legs, in between the sweaty purple orbs of Thanos’ glutenASS maxiMASS. 

He had to use all of his strength to avoid being crushed by those cheeks which seemed to clench of Thanos’ own accord. It wouldn’t have been a bad way to die, Antman thought. Then, he saw it, the starfish shaped gates to heaven. He could conceptualize the aroma already.

He pushed, head first. He was surprised at how easily Thanos yielded. He stopped for a moment once his torso was half way through, letting his legs dangle out of Thanos’ asshole, enjoying the tight clamping around his midsection. 

He casually stepped inside the velvety walls. Thanos’ insides were so perfectly pinkish red and shiny. Antman casually walked along, stopping to admire various different pulsating veins as if they were framed pieces of art. 

He had a destination in mind. Thanos’ prostate. He admired the man and his power enough to want to give him one last hit of pleasure before he switched back to his original size and decimated the aubergine colossus from the inside out.

At that thought, Antman felt himself expanding, but not in the way you expect. From the outside, he swore could hear Thanos make oddly high-pitched yelps and moans with every step he took.  
Then, he found it, the treasure he was searching for. Thanos’ prostate gleamed like a beautiful, shiny pearl. He nuzzled his face against it tenderly. Then, he began to fist it VIOLENTLY. 

Thanos began to cry out, “Īe, Tomete kudasai, onechan! Watashi wa ōgazumudesu!”

The others were all staring on in absolute confusion, except for Black Panther, who was jerking off violently, needing to use both hands on his massive ebony dicc.

Thanos spazzed violently as he jazzed in his pant. His violet skin stretched and distorted, then burst into blood and bone, it raining down on the rest of the Avengers. 

Seeing this gory explosion, Black Panther reached his own cumming, shouting out, “FOR WAKANDA!” As he did, splattering Captain Marvel’s face in the process.

“You men are such pigs!” Then, she realised that because of his skin colour, that she was being white privileged and blushed, getting down on her knees to apologise for every historical sin her people had committed. 

Antman stared for a moment at the messy pile of body parts that had been Thanos, genuinely sad that he would never get to experience the euphoric fever dream of being inside Thanos’ ass ever again…

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably regret this for the rest of my life. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
